SakurasouPrimrose
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Songfic of Sakurasou by Gackt in English. Sasuke reflects on the past and thinks about the woman who has captured his heart, realizing just how long he's actually loved her. Warning: Fluffy


Sakurasou-Primrose

Sasuke sat down onto the thick and sturdy tree branch, waiting. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to wander, thinking about the years that had gone by. It had been ten years since he had left Konaha…but he had been back for two years now. He remember those dark times he was gone, and those dark times when Naruto finally tracked him down and dragged him back to Konaha. It had turned out that when he had left Orochimaru, after learning all that he could from him, the ANBU consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Kiba, had hunt down and destroyed the snake summoner.

At the time he had finally caught onto his brother's trail and was only days away from catching up to him, when he was confronted by Naruto and the others. It was a long and exhausting battle, one that, at the time, was ashamed when he lost. And so they dragged him back, half dead, and kept him here. How he hated it, they ruined his chance to demolish his brother. They wanted to keep him here with these weaklings! And then he saw her.

He was waking up in his own bed, in his own house. They had deemed it too dangerous for him to be at the hospital. So they send him home with a house nurse to tend to him. It was night when he was startled awake by his own screams, his nightmares haunting him again. And then she was there. By his side. The moon was shining its gentle light upon her features, making her skin look like ivory and her eyes like pearls. She looked worried, she looked concerned, she reminded him of his mother.

Her voice was soft and her touch was gentle. He had cried. He had buried his face into her shoulder and cried. The image of his beloved mother and her melding into one in his mind. She held him tightly and stroked his hair. Her voice was sweet and her scent calmed him. For once, he was at peace, he was safe in her arms. She drove away the darkness, and replaced it with her glowing light.

Sasuke opened his eyes again as he sensed someone headed in his direction. Looking down he could see the woman he was just thinking about, down below him. Her long hair blowing gently and surrounding her lovely face. She was looking up at him with that gentle smile of hers.

**Shading your eyes from the light between the trees  
Your turned around and softly smiled at me**

Sasuke gazed down at her; she didn't say a word, but her expressive eyes told of her love. She had always been like that. You could always read what she was feeling by looking into her pale eyes. And right now he could see the love she was feeling, the love that was for him and him alone. He watched her as her hair blew from the breeze and wrap around her body. She was like a cool breeze of fresh air for him. Most of his life he was drowning in darkness, in hate, vengeance, death. She was the cool breeze of refreshing air in his life. She gently blew him into a different direction, one with love, forgiveness, warmth, light, life.

He remembered all the times he was cruel to her, punishing her for witnessing a time when he was weak. He went out of his way to be mean to her whenever he could, but she would always just smile back at him. He would always see her gentle smile. But at the same time he could read the hurt in her eyes. Yet she always just kept smiling. Until one day.

_"Damn you!"_

_"U-Uchiha-san…"_

_"Why won't you just leave already! Why won't you just leave me alone!...Why don't you hate me like everyone else! Why are you so damned forgiving!"_

_"…I remember…there was a dog I had come across once…his leg was caught in a hunter's trap. When I tried to help him, he would just bark and try to bite me. But I knew it was just because he was in so much pain." She said softly, looking at him, not with pity or sympathy, but with understanding. Her eyes seeing past everything, stripping him bare, and gazing at his soul._

That was the first time he hugged her, pulling her roughly into his arms. That was the first time he kissed her, bruising her mouth with his hard kiss. It was the first time he realized that he didn't want her to leave him, but to be with him always. Forever.

**Inside of a calm breeze  
I was holding you before I even realized it**

Sasuke jumped down with a speed and finesse of a predator, graceful and flawless, his actions were. Standing before her and wrapping his arms around her, wanting and needing to feel her close to him. Sliding into his arms, effortlessly. His black eyes roamed her face, her soft eyes, her smooth pale skin, her luscious lips. He brought his hand up slowly and grazed his fingers across her smooth cheek, her skin as soft as flower petals. His heart swelled as he watched her close her eyes and smile, enjoying his touch. He was mesmerized, her pureness and beauty taking his breath away. How was it possible that she could ever love a man like him? He didn't know. He knew he didn't deserve her, she could have her pick to be with any man. Better men. Good, honorable men. Yet she had chosen him. A hate-filled vengeful man. A blood thirsty man.

But no more. She was his cure. Taking out all the poison in his heart, in his soul. Giving herself to a man who had accepted living his life in hell and leading him out to paradise. He would do anything for her. He would gladly and happily give his life for her. He would, with a smile, give his soul to the devil himself if she had asked him to. But she didn't. She didn't ask for anything, instead giving everything. Showing him, teaching him how to live with love instead of hate.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt her small hand gently caress his cheek. His black eyes watched with wonder as her cheeks became colored with a light pink as she slowly drew closer to him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, as he drew down to meet her waiting lips.

**Blushing, you closed your eyes and softly kissed me**

He felt more than heard her gentle sigh as he kissed her softly, sweetly. Her lips were heaven, her touch, divine. He could feel her arm snake around his waist, holding him tightly. His heart squeezed at her action. In her arms, he was home. In her arms, he was whole. In her arms, he was safe. Their kiss was full of love, going straight to his heart. Pulling away he kissed her forehead, the tip of her delicate nose, and her lips once more before resting his head against hers. He watched as her pink lips curled into one of her beloved smiles, and he lifted his eyes to see the love shining in hers. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair, was soft as his fingers played the strands. Her mature body was that of a temptress, yet her heart was so pure.

**You were more beautiful than any other flower**

He could feel her fingers lacing with his, their hands interlocking. She brought their hands up and led them to her face. Turning their hands so that she could stroke the back his hand with her soft cheek. Closing her eyes again as she kept their hands there.

"Sasuke." She whispered. Her soft heavenly voice could send him to his knees. Instead it made his heart swell and sent a shiver down his spine. At times like these, it was still hard to believe that he was living them. Never in his life imagining that he could feel this way. Never in his life imagining that he would be saved by such an angel. Never imagining that he would be living this happy ending. But he was. For some reason she held onto his scared and battered heart with both hands, and kept it close to hers.

**I loved you**

"So why did you want us to meet here?" he asked her curiously. They were at an old training field that was no longer in use. Instead it was filled and covered with the spring time flowers. It had turned into a beautiful glen. Flowers of all types and colors dotted the ground, surrounding them with their lovely scent.

She just smiled at him as she turned around to her pack on the ground. Searching for whatever it was she wanted to show him. He looked at her, slightly perplexed. How could the answer to his question possibly be in her pack? Couldn't she have just shown him at home? But he didn't press her, she always did things with meaning. And so he just held her loosely in his arms as she finally found what she was looking for. She pressed it close to her heart, as she leaned her back into his chest. His arms about her waist tightened, and he leaned his chin gently upon her shoulder.

"What is it you want to show me?" he asked her, then kissing her temple.

"Just this." She said simply, as she revealed what was in her hands.

It was an old photo taken almost twenty years before. A small girl with dark hair and pearl eyes was holding a small flower in her hands. Her cheeks were pink and there was an innocent smile on her face. There was a boy with her. A small boy with black spiky hair. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were pink as he placed his small lips upon the girl's cheek. They were in an old training ground, one that looked very much like this one.

Sasuke's eyes grew soft gazing at the photo. He had forgotten about that happy time in his life. It was the first time he had met her. She had made him smile, made him laugh. So in return he had given her a flower and kissed her on her cheek. That day he loved her. Sasuke looked down at their feet. He loosened his hold on her as he bent down and picked one of the flowers around him. Coming back up he gently place the flower in her hands while he kissed her cheek. Mirroring the image in the photo. The photo of them.

**I always loved you**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: This little one shot/song fic is dedicated to my sister. Who urged me to write more SasuHina song ficcies and always supports me and helps me out. I hope you guys like it. I know it's way fluffy, but I just love fluff and it's a fluffy song, hehehe. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the characters. English translation of Sakurasou is by Mina-P.**  
**


End file.
